


2 Samuel

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [7]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You missed a nasty fight on 9th Avenue." Even as he said it, Nathan knew the statement didn't do the shootout justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Samuel

"And he said, The LORD is my rock, and my fortress, and my deliverer. The God of my rock; in him will I trust: he is my shield, and the horn of my salvation, my high tower, and my refuge, my saviour; thou savest me from violence." (II Samuel 22:2,3 KJV)

* * *

" _You missed a nasty fight on Ninth Avenue." ~ Nathan to Adam_

* * *

A bullet whizzed past Nathan's head. It just barely missed its goal as he flattened himself against the side of his and David Thomson's patrol car. Nathan Hayes really didn't know whether or not he was going to make it out of this shoot-out alive. It was becoming increasingly clear to him that it would take an act of God to get him out of here.

Then things went from bad to worse. He popped up from behind the hood of the car and pulled the trigger of his gun once again – but nothing happened. Horror shot through him as he realized that he had no more ammunition.

"God, get us out of here!" he cried, once again falling behind the shelter provided by their vehicle.

In the next instant, David called out, "I see Shane coming! Our backup is here, Nathan!"

Within the next two minutes, Nathan, David, Shane, and a couple of their coworkers, quickly got the upper hand on the criminal gang members that that they had been fighting with.

Once it was all said and done, Nathan retreated to the side of the road. He slid down onto the grass, just relishing the sound of his own breathing. God had kept them all safe and alive. The adrenaline was finally subsiding, and the terror was over at last.


End file.
